A Cause For Celebration
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Maleficent and Diaval attend a ball held in celebration of Aurora's coronation. Of course...the raven has a few surprises up his sleeve. Set after the film. Established Diaval x Maleficent pairing. Fluff.


**Author's note:** So the whole "Maleficent and Diaval attend a ball" concept has been played around with already a few times, but I just couldn't resist this idea when it popped into my head. Hopefully Maleval shippers will enjoy it too. Be warned: lots of fluff ahead! It's my favorite thing to write so it's probably safe to say that will be what you'll see from me for this ship the majority of the time.

xxxxxxx

A Cause for Celebration

"This is a bad idea," Maleficent muttered for what had to have been the thirtieth time that day.

Diaval resisted the urge to roll his eyes and placed a reassuring hand against the small of her back, his fingers stroking lightly over bare skin that was revealed by the cut of her dress. "An idea, I might add, that was yours to begin with."

"Well when you suggested that Aurora deserved a proper ball in celebration of her coronation, I had no idea there would be so many _people_." The faery groused, leaning against her mate's side.

A fond smile crossed his attractive features and he leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "It'll be fine. I'll be by your side all evening."

"Promise?" she whispered, dropping her stony façade for a split-second and revealing the vulnerable side of her personality- a side that had every right to be skittish around humans considering what the Fae Queen had been through.

Diaval's heart clenched in pity and he tugged her even closer to his tall form. "When have I ever denied you anything my love?"

Maleficent sighed softly and rested her head against his shoulder, allowing his warm presence to sooth her nerves.

They remained like that for a few moments until Diaval curled his fingers under her chin and tilted her face until her green eyes met his dark ones. "Ready?"

She leaned forward, stole a sweet kiss, and smiled. "Now I am."

He grinned and then wrapped an arm around her waist, both of them taking steadying breaths before he guided her toward the front gate of the castle.

xxxxxxx

The ballroom was a flurry of activity: brightly dressed noblemen and women whirling around in a dizzying sea of color.

Maleficent was overwhelmed by it all immediately, and clutched at her love's arm tight enough to draw blood to silently voice her displeasure.

Diaval winced slightly but didn't stray from his path, leading her into the hall and stopping before a herald who asked them how they wished to be announced.

She paused, alarm momentarily taking over her lovely face as she realized that she had _absolutely no idea_.

Luckily for Maleficent, they were both saved the trouble (and embarrassment) when Aurora came bounding through the crowd. "Godmother! Godfather! I'm so glad you came!"

Diaval chuckled when Maleficent had to brace herself for the oncoming hug-attack from her goddaughter, though judging by the fond smile that graced her features, she didn't mind so much anymore. "I was glad to be invited, Beastie," she stroked at Aurora's blond hair affectionately.

"Oh were you now?" The raven arched his brow before looking at Aurora. "I'll have you know, Your Majesty, that it took some serious twisting of this woman's arm to get her to step a foot inside!"

He was rewarded for his honesty with a jab to the ribs via Maleficent's elbow.

Aurora just laughed brightly. "I promise, godmother, it will be worth your while. Come…let me introduce you both to Philip's parents!" and, with that, she took them both by the hand and lead them towards the middle of the ballroom floor.

xxxxxxx

Philip's parents were very kind towards the couple, and quite curious about the faery world. Maleficent spent a good portion of the evening weaving tales of her kingdom and the exploits of her kind with her mate's help.

Eventually, Aurora and her Prince excused themselves to partake in the dancing, and finally: Diaval had an opportunity to try something that he had been longing to.

"Shall we, my love?" he bowed and offered his hand to her.

Maleficent blinked. "Shall we what?"

"Dance, of course," he looked at her from behind a curtain of dark hair.

She flushed and swallowed before confessing: "I've never learned how."

"Then it's good that Aurora took the time to teach me," he rose to his full height and took her hand, leading the way to the dance floor.

Since it was obvious that he wasn't going to take no for an answer, Maleficent did her best to appear that she knew exactly what she was getting into.

To keep her large wings from being a hindrance, she folded them around her like a cloak as they moved to the center of the floor.

The second Diaval faced her and placed a hand on her waist, nervous butterflies began to swirl in her stomach, though she kept her expression as neutral as possible.

He was able to see right through it, but he said nothing as he drew her close.

She rested one hand on his shoulder, mimicking the other dancers that passed by, and he smiled before twining the fingers of their free hands together. "Now...follow my lead and try not to look down too much."

Maleficent's fingers clutched at his shoulder as he began to spin them around slowly and taught her the steps to the waltz that the castle musicians were currently playing.

xxxxxxx

As she grew accustomed to the dance, the faery relaxed and even grinned when Diaval grew bold and dipped her dramatically.

"This is nice," he whispered, pulling her back up and as close as possible to him, his eyes boring into hers as they continued to sway in time to the music.

"What: being able to lead me for once?" she teased.

"Well it is a rather uncommon occurrence," he conceded, a warm expression crossing his face. "But I was referring to seeing you enjoy yourself."

"Is that your clever way of saying that I don't know how to have fun?" she quirked an eyebrow.

He shook his head and chuckled, and then leaned in so that his lips were right at her ear so he could whisper: "The claw marks on my back suggest otherwise."

She couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine at his words, and she wrapped her arms around his neck so she could whisper back: "Well if you'd prefer, we could find someplace secluded and have a celebration of a _different_ kind."

Diaval bit back a moan when she purposely brushed her lips against his collar when she moved back. "A tempting offer, but actually: I've already got something planned."

She blinked, curious. "What do you mean?"

He just smiled again. "Follow me and find out."

xxxxxxx

"Just where are you taking me?" Maleficent queried as Diaval lead her by the hand up a seemingly endless set of stairs.

"You'll see," his tone was sing-song, which only made her interest in what he was hiding from her increase.

Finally: they drew to a halt in front of a large wooden door, which was decorated with an intricate carving that resembled leaves.

"Close your eyes," Diaval turned and faced her.

"You've got to be kidding," she gave him a look.

"I've never been more serious in my life. Now close your eyes!"

She could tell that he was holding back the biggest grin of his life, but, in an effort to humor him: she did as he asked.

She felt him wave in front of her face to make sure that she wasn't peeking. "…clearly you're enjoying this far too much."

He chuckled and took her hands within his. "Perhaps. Now keep them closed till I give the word."

Maleficent heard the door open and then Diaval tugged her forward. She allowed him to guide her inside the room and then he told her to wait.

She heard him shuffling around, and then, at last: he told her to open her eyes.

Her breath left her all at once as she was faced with a wondrous site, for it appeared as if the Moors had been brought to life within the tower.

The walls were covered with vines and leaves, which twined up towards the ceiling, and the stone beneath her feet was hidden beneath a soft layer of grass. Plants unique to her homeland decorated a fair portion of the space, but there was a large bed in the center, which had sheer fabric surrounding it to form a cozy looking canopy. Additionally: there were a few other human touches- a desk, a large wardrobe, and a full length mirror placed in the corners.

Tentatively, she moved forward to touch a wall, and was shocked to discover that an enchantment had been placed to ensure that real vines grew along it. "How did you do this?"

"Well…I did learn a bit of magic over the years watching you," Diaval admitted, crossing over to her and sliding his arms around her waist to embrace her. "It was just a matter of perfecting it."

She relaxed and leaned back into his warmth, smiling when he nuzzled at her hair. "This is beautiful, Diaval. But it begs the question: what exactly _is_ this?"

He laughed softly and pressed a kiss to her nape. "Aurora thought it would be nice if we had a room here in the castle. She wants you to visit her more often, but she knows how uncomfortable you feel around humans so…we decided to bring a bit of your home to hers."

Maleficent fell silent, realizing just what her lover and her goddaughter had done. Slowly, she turned towards Diaval, whose brow furrowed in worry when he noticed that tears were glistening in her eyes. "You both did this for me?"

He touched the side of her face reverently, caressing over the edge of her cheekbone. "There is nothing I _wouldn't_ do for you, my love."

Her heart leapt in her chest and she hooked her fingers around his collar, dragging him to her for a romantic kiss that showed her gratitude better than words could.

Diaval pulled back, breathless and grinning. "I take it that means you like it?"

She laughed: a genuine, bright sound that made his heart beat wildly. "Yes. I like it very much… in fact…" she sauntered over to the bed and sat down, testing the softness of the mattress before beckoning him over by one crooked finger. "Why don't you come over here and try this out with me?"

She wasn't quite prepared for it when he launched himself at her, but she recovered in record time and set about starting a celebration of a different sort: one intended for the two of them alone.

xxxxxxx

"Well, what do you think? Could this be a home away from home for us?" Diaval whispered, pressing his lips sweetly to Maleficent's temple as they lay in an exhausted tangle together, still recuperating from the onslaught of passion.

The faery stretched languidly, throwing an arm over the shape-shifter's bare chest and bringing her fingers up to trace along one of the scars that littered his pale skin. "I suppose it will do."

He smiled and stroked along the junction of her shoulder blades, where her wings attached to her back. "Good. Our fledging will be thrilled."

At the mention of Aurora, Maleficent laughed and dipped her head to kiss over his collar. "Hopefully this will get the Beastie to stop chattering about it every time she comes to visit us."

Diaval chuckled from low in his throat and cupped her chin. "Oh she'll find something else to talk about, you know it."

"Yes, I seem to recall the question as to when we'd be getting "married" coming up several times."

"I tried to explain to her that once we chose each other as mates, it was a done deal but she seems determined to get you in a white dress for some reason."

Maleficent shook her head. "That will never happen. Though I suppose I wouldn't be adverse to a shade of blue…"

He blinked rapidly. "Are you saying that you wouldn't mind it? A wedding, that is?"

"Well…it's like you said: it's already a done deal between us. And Aurora does seem dead-set on getting her way in this regard."

He was silent for a long moment, and then murmured a short incantation, which caused a ball of light to appear that he closed his fist around.

When he opened it again, a simple ring with a glittering, clear gem sat on his palm.

She stared at the bauble and then looked up at him. "What is _this_?"

"I was told that human tradition necessitates the giving of a token in this regard."

She eyed the ring for a moment before plucking it up and trying it on. "I'm usually not one for human traditions but this one isn't bad."

He laughed sharply. "You're just saying that because you get a present!"

"Yes. Yes I am," she looked back at him. "I'm getting you. Forever."

His heart began to beat rapidly at that, and he drew her into his arms for a fervent kiss.

She sighed, pulled back, and tousled his already messy dark hair. "I'm sure the Queen is wondering where we got off to. We should probably return to the ball."

The reluctance in her voice made him shake his head fondly. "If we go down there and announce our engagement she'll just use it as an excuse to throw another one."

"Well…that one I might not mind so much."

He just laughed and kissed her again.

The End


End file.
